


The Case of the Green Goo

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is very dedicated to his job, but this case may just take him to the limit of his endurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Green Goo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's July 2013 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Rimming, voyeurism, exhibitionism, prostitution.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : courtesans, fans, pandering and the alternate pairing.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for their assistance. This pairing is fun and I may have to write them again. *g*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Case of the Green Goo

~

The brothel was dark, smoky. Justin knew why, of course. It was doubtful that anyone wanted to get a truly close look at anything or anyone in that place. Allowing Frank to steer him around, Justin pretended to be overwhelmed, gobsmacked and slightly shocked. During Auror training Robards had told him to cultivate his natural air of innocence and Justin had obeyed. It made him a natural for assignments like this, as distasteful as they were. 

“Ah, my flower, you look surprised.” Frank’s purr sent atavistic shivers down Justin’s spine, a reaction Frank mistook for arousal. He smiled. “I believe we’re going to have an entertaining evening. I’m so glad I left my bodyguards outside.” 

Justin sighed. _Tell me I’m not going to have to touch anyone in this place. Merlin, I should have demanded hazard pay._ “What do you mean entertaining?” he whispered, allowing a hint of fear to creep into his voice. Men like Frank liked their companions off balance. 

Before Frank could answer, a woman approached. Dressed in a low-cut sequinned dress, her skin looked soft and her eyes hard. She smiled insincerely. “Gentlemen. I’ve been expecting you. This way, please.” 

She gestured and Frank hand tightened on Justin’s arm. Justin tamped down on his natural instinct to pull away. 

Frank Malone was an American wizard who had arrived in London only three months before. Since his arrival, several highly illegal and dangerous potions had flooded the market. The worst of them was one with the name ‘green goo’. Since Malone had ties with a criminal potions ring in Chicago, where ‘green goo’ was endemic, the DMLE had quickly come to the conclusion that the two events were related. Proving it was a tougher matter, however. Malone was a slippery one. The Americans suspected he was in England overseeing the set up of the next branch of his illegal potions operation and had offered assistance. The DMLE had refused, naturally. And then had promptly combed through everything the Americans had turned over on Malone to look for weaknesses. 

When Hermione Granger, the best researcher on their team, had mentioned his penchant for young, androgynous men and exotic sexual perversions, everyone had turned to look at Justin, who had groaned. “I’m swear I’m going to grow a moustache.” 

Robards had simply smiled, and had promptly contacted one of the less reputable procurers in Diagon Alley, a DMLE informant. It hadn’t taken much persuasion to make him introduce Justin to Malone.

_And here I am on a bloody date with him, trying to make him incriminate himself. And if I have to sleep with him I may have to make Granger Obliviate me afterwards._ He would do it if he had to, of course. He’d done worse in his job. And nothing would mess up his cover worse than squeamishness. He was supposed to be a professional courtesan, after all. _Although, if it comes down to it, maybe I can Obliviate him. But not before I witness him either using or distributing illegal potions._

They entered a plush sitting room decorated in deep scarlet and gold. There were sofas and divans everywhere, most covered in velvet. The drapes were satin, the carpet deep and thick. In one corner there was a raised stage with a pole in its centre. Justin suppressed a shudder.

“All has been arranged to your specifications. Enjoy,” murmured the woman, slipping out.

Frank led Justin to one of the sofas. “Let’s get comfortable, shall we?” he said, pulling Justin onto his lap. “We’ve just enough time for some fun before the show begins.” 

Justin had just began contemplating whether hexing Frank’s bits would completely blow his cover when the door opened and a man sashayed in. He was blond, gorgeous, and he wearing a kimono. Frank’s hand, which was inside Justin’s pants, stilled. Justin’s eyes widened in recognition.

“I’m Mac,” the man declared, his voice soft. “I’m here to entertain you.” 

“Well, aren’t you pretty?” Frank pointed to the stage. “I hear you’re quite the performer. Why don’t you show us what you’ve got?” 

Mac started towards the stage, his movements sensual and unhurried. The moment his feet hit the raised dais, music started, and Mac began undulating. 

Justin stared, Frank momentarily forgotten. Mac didn’t just dance, he flowed around the pole, shedding clothes as he went, and as he artistically disrobed, more of his well-muscled body was revealed. When he was almost naked, he drew fans from the cloth at his feet and danced, using them to strategically cover parts of his body. 

The movement of the fans was mesmerising and Justin found himself counting the snaps. _One, two, three, four, twirl and five--_ His eyes widened and he looked into Mac’s eyes. _Message received._ Mac’s lips curved upwards.

He danced for a while and when he was finished, he was panting, covered with a fine sheen of sweat. He was also completely naked and glowing in the candlelight.

Slowly, Frank clapped. “Wonderful!” 

Mac bowed. “Thank you.” 

“You’re quite talented.” Frank pushed Justin off his lap. “Now I want to see you dance with Justin.” 

Catching the corner of his bottom lip with his teeth, Justin hesitated. “I don’t know how to dance like that--” 

Frank waved a hand. “There are many definitions of ‘dance’, my flower.” He smirked, settling back onto the cushions and spreading his legs. “I just want to see you together before I enjoy you...together. So, entertain me.” 

Mac took Justin’s hand, leading him toward a pile of strategically placed floor cushions. “What would you like to see, sir?” he asked. 

Frank licked his lips, his hands already busy undoing his trousers to pull out his erection. “I want to see you suck him.” 

Justin lay back on the cushions, Mac following him down, his hands splayed on Justin’s chest. Parting Justin’s robes and shirt to bare his chest, Mac bent his head, breathing over his stomach.

“Take it out,” Frank panted. “Let’s see it.” 

Mac obeyed, his fingers making short work of Justin’s trousers, and when he pulled Justin’s cock out, he licked his lips, eyes coming up to meet Justin’s. A small smile tipped his lips.

“Suck him,” Frank whispered, his voice unsteady. “Go on.” 

Justin’s eyes fluttered closed when Mac’s tongue teased the tip of his erection. He moaned, fisting the cushions as Mac’s lips slowly slid down his prick, enclosing it in slick warmth. Mac clearly knew what he was about; his tongue slid against the underside of Justin’s cock and, unable to help himself, Justin arched up. Mac hummed, the vibrations shooting up Justin’s prick and into his spine. 

Mac moved slowly, teasingly, swallowing him briefly before moving his mouth up once more. 

“Yes,” Frank hissed, his breath hitching. “Good. Now make him come.” 

Justin groaned as Mac redoubled his efforts, sucking as he sped up his up-and-down motion on Justin’s cock. With such a determined assault, Justin didn’t stand a chance. With a low cry, he bucked up, the world fading as he came in waves down Mac’s throat. 

Mac licked him clean before sitting back, and smirking down at him, his eyes glittering. Once he’d regained his breath, he glanced down, his mouth going dry at the sight of Mac’s impressive erection. 

Frank cleared his throat and Justin glanced over at him. He was smiling, his limp dick in his hand. Obviously he’d come from watching them. And, equally obviously, he wasn’t done yet. “Very nice. Now I want to see you fuck him.” 

“With pleasure,” Mac murmured. He focussed on Justin. “Turn over,” he whispered.

It took Justin a moment to comply, his limbs still wobbly from his orgasm. Mac helped him out of his robes and moments later he was on his hands and knees, legs spread, face burning as he imagined the picture he made. 

Frank hummed. “Oh yes, very nice. Lick him open first, then fuck him. And make it good; I intend to fuck him when you’re done.” 

Justin swallowed hard as Mac’s thumbs spread his cheeks, exposing his hole. Closing his eyes, he shivered as he felt a wordless, wandless Cleaning Charm wash over him. The soft, wet brush of a tongue tip came next and, gasping, he dropped his head onto the cushions, struggling to maintain composure. 

It was a fruitless endeavour. As Mac’s tongue circled his hole several times, Justin trembled, gasping for air. His cock started to twitch, interested in the proceedings. 

“Oh you lovely, nasty boys,” Frank breathed. “All those stories about English boys were true! Yes, more. Come on, make him scream!” 

Mac redoubled his effort, his tongue stabbing into Justin as his hands held him open. When a slick thumb slipped into his hole alongside Mac’s tongue, Justin shouted, arching his back in a wordless plea for more. 

“Enough, fuck him!” Frank cried. 

Growling, Mac pulled back and, after a hasty Lubrication Charm, Justin felt the blunt end of his cock pushing inside him. Mac moved slowly, clearly savouring the burn. Justin pushed back in welcome. 

“Harder! Make him feel it!” 

Mac thrust hard, groaning as he slid deep, and the push of his slick, thick shaft sent pulses of pleasure shooting through Justin. His rhythm was rough as he pushed in and out, pace furious. He pounded Justin, who whimpered into the cushions as his body writhed shamelessly. “Please--”

Mac shifted and the sensation of his cock sliding over Justin’s prostate was enough to make everything in him clench up. He shouted, coming all over the cushions.

A moan was ripped from Mac’s throat as Justin’s muscles tightened around his prick and then he, too, stiffened and orgasmed, coming deep inside Justin. 

With a groan, Mac collapsed, pulling Justin with him. Then, lying there, they both tried to catch their breath. Into the sudden silence there came a slow clap.

“Nicely done,” purred Frank. 

Cracking open one eye, Justin eyed him. His dick was still limp despite the way he was stroking it and, with effort, Justin kept his face expressionless. 

“It’s my turn next, my flower.” Frank’s smirk deepened as he correctly interpreted the look on Justin’s face. “Don’t worry. I can get it up again. I’ve potions for that sort of thing.” Reaching into his robes, he withdrew three potions phials. The contents glowed green. 

Justin immediately recognised it, his heart speeding up. _At last._

“Aren’t those illegal?” Mac whispered from behind Justin. 

“And expensive?” Justin added, eyes deliberately wide. 

Standing up, Frank winked. “What the authorities don’t know won’t hurt them.” He licked his lips. “As for the expense...Trust me. I create the stuff. It’s cheap for me. So come, boys. Let’s all indulge in some of this and then we can _really_ have some fun.” 

Sitting up, Justin accepted a small phial, as did Mac. Frank opened his, tipping his head back and swallowing. His prick gave a strong twitch and started to fill. 

Justin smiled. “Yes,” he said, standing up. “Let’s definitely have some fun. In the name of the Ministry of Magic’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement, you’re under arrest for consuming and distributing the illegal potion known as ‘green goo’.” 

Frank’s eyes went wide. “But you can’t! You’re a prostitute! You’ll be arrested, too. You both will.” 

Mac, who’d also stood up, cleared his throat. “Actually, we’re both Aurors.” His wand out, he gestured towards Frank, who paled. “Now, shall we? And you may want to put your bits away.” 

Frank trembled. “You’re some of those Slytherins, aren’t? Tricky bastards. I’ve heard all about you.” 

Justin chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Oh no. We’re even worse. We’re _Hufflepuffs_. No one ever sees us coming.” 

Mac coughed. “Well, technically--” 

“Shut it, Ernie,” Justin murmured. Then, summoning his clothes, Justin quickly dressed, and, still holding his wand on Frank, gestured for Mac to do the same. “And just where were you hiding that wand, anyway?” he murmured under his breath. 

Ernie laughed softly. “You don’t want to know. Right, Mr Malone. This way.” 

“But I thought his name was Mac.” Frank looked confused. 

Ernie grinned. “Ernie Macmillan, Auror. Now hold on.” 

~

The paperwork took hours and, after making sure the memories he submitted for Pensieve evidence excluded his and Ernie’s nakedness, Justin emerged from the interrogation room. Ernie was waiting for him. They stared at each other for a long moment. 

“Hey.” 

Justin smiled. “Hey, yourself.”

Ernie coughed. “So this may be backwards, but I had fun tonight. I was hoping we could...get a coffee?”

Softly, Justin laughed. “I always wondered about you in school, you know.” 

Ernie shrugged. “Took me a while to figure it out.” He eyes heated. “I’d love to make up for lost time now, though.” 

Justin inclined his head. “Then yeah, coffee sounds good.” 

“Brilliant.” Ernie smiled. “Just...no green goo, okay?” 

Justin sniggered, extending his arm. Warmth filled him when Ernie tucked his hand inside his elbow. “Fine with me.”

~


End file.
